


Unexpected

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Bellatrix is unexpectedly soulmate to an Asgardian Prince.
Relationships: Bellatrix LeStrange/Loki
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Villains roll-a-drabble. I received: Bellatrix/Soulmates and for the marvel character I choose Loki. I came up with this short drabble and used google docs for my beta. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Bellatrix LeStrange was in a rude awakening when she accidentally pricked an Asgardian relic on her finger drawing blood. She felt the world had swallowed her up and brought her to a strange, shiny place.

She felt for her wand as it was near her waist, just in case someone tries to cause her harm. 

Loki had felt a pull coming from the Rainbow Bridge when placing his favorite book back on the bookshelf. He decided to investigate and when he got to the source. Loki eyed the dark haired witch up and down.

“Well, this is unexpected. A Midgardian witch appearing out of nowhere.” Loki purred as he circled Bellatrix.

“It’s not my fault I pricked my finger on this ancient relic!” Bellatrix screamed at the strange, dark foreboding man.

Loki frowned as he took the Asgardian relic from her, “Damn, we are soul mates.”


End file.
